Aijou
by Koyuki Uzumaki
Summary: Sabaku no Gaara. Dulu, dia ingin mendapatkan sesuatu. Sekarang, dia sudah mendapatkannya dari seseorang. GaaMatsu. WARNING: AU, Drabble, One-shot. RnR?


.. AIJOU ..

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

WARNING(s): Drabble? One-shot.

.

.

Matsuri P.O.V

Saat itu, aku juga takut padanya. Saat itu, aku juga tidak mau mendekatinya. Saat itu, dia seorang monster. Saat itu, dia terlihat kesepian. Dia sendirian. Dia tak punya teman. Tak ada orang lain yang mau menganggap dia, selayaknya orang biasa. Tak ada yang mau memberinya sebuah kasih sayang. DIA TAK PANTAS MENDAPATKANNYA, KARENA DIA SEORANG MONSTER. Benarkah? Apa hanya karena dia seorang monster, maka dia tidak berhak mendapatkan kasih sayang? Tapi dia terlihat sangat kesepian. Mungkin karena itu, ia membunuh orang-orang. Mungkin karena orang-orang menghindarinya, sehingga membuatnya jadi seperti itu.

Kaa-san.. Apa menurut kaa-san dia pantas mendapatkan kasih sayang? Aku ingin menghampirinya. Aku ingin mengatakan padanya, bahwa dia tidak sendirian. Aku juga sama sepertinya, kesepian. Atau, kaa-san akan melarangku untuk mendekatinya? Tapi dia tidak pantas untuk di benci. Aku sering bertanya pada diriku sendiri. Sebenarnya, apa yang salah darinya? Dia hanya 'kelinci percobaan' yang gagal dan harus dimusnahkan. Tapi, dia juga seorang manusia. Dia jadi memiliki perasaan sepertiku. Rasanya memang sakit jika tak di anggap ada oleh mereka semua.

.

.

Kenapa kaa-san dan tou-san begitu cepat pergi meninggalkanku? Aku ingin bercerita banyak tentang dia, pada kaa-san dan tou-san. Aku ingin menghampirinya...

Kalau kaa-san dan tou-san melarangku untuk mendekatinya, aku minta maaf.. Karena aku telah melanggar perintah kalian. Mulai sekarang, dia adalah sensei-ku. Apakah kalian tau? Dia orang yang sangat baik. Dia bahkan mengajari ku bahwa senjata bukan hanya digunakan untuk membunuh atau melukai seseorang. Tapi, senjata juga bisa digunakan untuk melindungi seseorang yang berharga. Satu-satu-nya orang yang berharga bagiku adalah dia, sensei-ku.

Berkat dia, aku belajar banyak tentang hal-hal yang belum ku ketahui. Sejak saat itu, aku mulai menyukainya...

.

.

"Matsuri," seseorang memanggilku dari arah samping. Aku menatap ke sumber suara. "Kau sudah datang terlebih dahulu," tambahnya. Aku tersenyum menanggapi-nya.

Kulihat dia membawa serangkaian bunga ditangannya. Lalu dia berjalan ke arahku. Dia ikut berjongkok di sampingku dan menatap nisan di depannya, lalu meletakkan rangkaian bunga tadi di atas nisan itu. Di atas nisan kaa-san. Kemudian, ia memejamkan matanya dan berdoa.

Ohya, kaa-san! Aku belum memberitahukan kaa-san siapa dia. Dia yang selalu ku ceritakan pada kaa-san. Dia yang pernah menjadi sensei-ku. Dia yang menjadi atasanku. Tepat sekali! Dialah Gaara-sama, sang Kazekage! Kaa-san pasti bertanya padaku, kenapa dia bisa ada disini, 'kan? Tentu saja untuk mengucapkan Selamat Ulang Tahun untuk kaa-san.

Karena hari ini adalah Ulang Tahun kaa-san, tidak mungkin aku ke sini tanpa membawa hadiah untuk kaa-san. Kali ini, kado yang ku berikan untuk kaa-san adalah, Gaara-sama. Apakah kaa-san juga tau? Tepat sebulan lalu, kami resmi menjadi sepasang suami-istri. Ya, kaa-san. Sekarang aku sudah tambah dewasa. Menjadi kunoichi Suna yang hebat. Juga menjadi seorang istri Gaara-sama yang baik.

.

.

"Sudah hampir malam," suaranya yang dalam dan agak serak membuyarkan lamunanku. "Ayo kita pulang," ucapnya lagi sambil berdiri.

"Hai, Gaara-sama," jawabku sebelum mengecup nisan kaa-san dan ikut berdiri.

Kami pun berjalan pulang. Tangannya menggenggamku dengan lembut. Aku yakin, kaa-san tidak melarangku untuk mendekati-nya. Dan aku sangat yakin, kaa-san pasti merestui hubungan kami.

Ohya, aku hampir lupa! Kenapa aku sampai bisa lupa sama tou-san ya? Hehehe.. Tidak lupa juga aku memperkenalkan Gaara-sama pada tou-san. Aku juga mengajak Gaara-sama ke nisan tou-san. Terimalah kejutan dari-ku kali ini ya, tou-san.. Aku tidak bisa memberikan apa-apa selain dia.. Yah.. Mudah-mudahan saja, tou-san juga tidak lupa juga untuk merestui hubungan kami.

.

.

Sekarang, Gaara-sama sudah mendapatkan apa yang diperlukannya di masa lalu. Ya, kasih sayang. Makin ke waktu, dia semakin menerima itu. Mulai dari keluarga-nya, rekan-nya, teman-nya, termasuk istrinya, yaitu aku.

.

.

Kali ini, aku benar-benar berjalan keluar dari pemakaman. Genggaman tangan Gaara-sama pun tak kalah lembut dari yang tadi. Sayounara, tou-san, kaa-san.. Lain waktu, aku akan datang lagi dan memberi kejutan yang lebih mengejutkan bersama Gaara-sama..

End of Matsuri P.O.V

-OWARI-

Pendek ya? Gomen ne..

Saya tidak bermaksud bashing chara dan gomenasai kalau ada fic yang mirip ini..

Selamat me-review! (kalau mau)


End file.
